Promise to Infinity
by Lord Night Angel
Summary: When somebody you love dies, what do you do? Do you mourn for them, and fall into a abyss of despair, with no hope of climbing out? Or would you feel rage, the rage of worthlessness, of not being able to prevent their death? Would you get even with the bastards who murdered your loved one, and return the favor a hundred-fold? Me, personally, would get even . . and that's a promise.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything else that may appear in this fanfiction; each is owned by their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

_Screams._

_That's all I heard. Hopeless. Powerless. Screaming. _

"_Eren.."_

_But despite all that screaming, I can focus only on one thing..._

"_Eren.."_

_Eyes, once a radiant gold, is now a dull copper. A face that once held love and hope, now wore a vacant expression. _

"_Eren."_

_I'm running, trying to reach her, before that demonic hand drops her into it's hellish mouth. But, for some reason, time slows down. So I watch, helplessly, as she vanishes in a shower of blood. The demon that held her, that had __eaten__ her, seemed to mock me with its chesire-like grin. _

_Eren!" _

_Thats when I screamed. I screamed in grief, in hopelessness, in _rage.

"_EREN!"_

_I love you, Mother . . . . . . . . and I'm so sorry._

* * *

"Eren! Wake up! We're almost at the landfill!"

I looked tiredly at the boy who had spoken. He was a bit younger than me by a couple months. Bright blue eyes stared down at me with slight concern, which is framed by chin-length blonde hair.

"I wasn't sleeping, Armin," I replied. "I was just . . . thinking."

"Oh," his tone and expression turned somber. "Well, how are you feel -"

He stopped himself, but I knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm fine, Armin." I replied wearily.

He looked at me skeptically, but didn't pursue the matter. He instead opted to look around, as if he were for something. And after looking around myself, I couldn't help but notice something off.

"Hey, Armin?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Where's Mikasa and your grandfather?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No . . . I kinda wasn't paying attention."

Armin gave me this weird look, like he _understood_, and _pitied_ me. I looked away. _I don't need your damn pity!_ I wanted to say, but somehow the words wouldn't come out.

"Well . . ." Armin said awkwardly, "My grandfather took Mikasa with him to see the captain. Y'know, to see when we'll get to the landfill. But one of the crewmembers just announced that we'll be there soon, so they should be back by now."

"Really? How long were they gone?"

He shrugged. "Not that long," replied. "Only for about thirty-minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Armin was still looking around, and I was thinking about . . .

"_Eren! Mikasa! Please live!"_

I winced, rubbing my temples as I try not to think of . . .

"_Eren!" _

"Ah! Dammit!" I yelled.

Armin gasped in alarm, turning to face me and asked, "Eren! Are you okay?"

"Yea - no, no I don't think I'm okay, Armin," I shakily replied.

People around us looked in our direction, but I could honestly care less. I'm crying again, with Armin trying to calm me down, to _comfort _me, but I don't want to be comforted.

I just want my mother back.

* * *

A while later, Mikasa and Armin's grandfather came back, and when Mikasa saw my tear-stained face she immediately became the over-protective sister she usually is. After reassuring her that I was fine (which took at least about thirty minutes), the ship made port and we got of solemnly, the events of what recently transpired still fresh in our minds.

Armin's grandfather rented a small apartment for the four of us to live in temporarily, and rested, too tired to do anything else. I stayed up, however, afraid of what I will dream about.

"Eren...?" a soft voice caught my attention and I turned to see piercing obsidian eyes staring at me.

"Huh? Mikasa? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I was speechless for a moment, trying to think of what of say next. But before I could think of a reply, Mikasa continued. "I know what you're feeling, what you're thinking about. You're thinking about your mother's death; you feel regret that you couldn't free her, and you feel rage that you couldn't kill the _demon_ that murdered - no, had _eaten_ her - in front of you. I know how you -"

"No you don't know!" I whispered harshly, still minding the fact that Armin and his grandfather is sleeping in the next room. "You don't know what it feels like to be powerless when you know that somebody you love, somebody who has raised you since a baby, to be suddenly taken from you! You don't know _shit!_"

"...My parents were killed."

I winced, forgetting that particular fact.

"They were killed right in front of me, and I do know what you feel." Mikasa continued. "I did feel powerless. And most importantly, I felt the _rage_, the rage of worthlessness, of not being able to do anything. I lost the will to live at that point. But then something amazing happened."

She turned to face me fully, looking deeply into my eyes, as if to convey her sincerity, and I believe her.

"A boy, a stupid, idiotic boy, came dashing to where I was held, and tried to free me. He just killed one of the captors, and he had this look in his eyes," her eyes glazed over, lost in her memories. I smiled briefly. "Eyes filled with determination, he told me that you have to fight - fight, in order to live. Because if you fight, you have a greater chance to live. So please, Eren, please - _fight._ Fight to live - don't lose yourself to despair, because you'll never see how beautiful the world truly is if you do."

Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to stare into my eyes, and she pleaded, "Please, fight. . . . _live_. . . for _me._"

I was silent for a while, thinking over her words. Then, after a moments hesitation, I reached out with a shaky hand and cupped her cheek, brushing aside the tears from her face, and I whispered, "Thank you, Mikasa. Thank you so much . . ."

She smiled, as if to say _you're welcome. _I continued, "And I promise you this; I will fight. I will fight to avenge my mother, to kill the Titans, and . . . for _you_ as well."

I blushed a bit at the last part, but when her smile grew wider, I forgot about my embarrassment.

* * *

The next day, we were in line to get lunch when suddenly one of the Military Police officers pulled a old man out of line and started harassing him. I moved to stop him, but Mikasa held me back. So I watched, helplessly, as the poor man was verbally and then physically assaulted by the officer.

"Mikasa let me go," I growled. "I have to help him!"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Eren. But your safety comes first."

I struggled against her hold on me, and all the while the bastard of a officer continued to beat the old man, and _nobody _goes to help him. They just go on about their business.

But just as the soldier was about deliver the final blow, somebody else in the crowd apparently had been watching the scene unfold and had enough. A young man, a couple years older than us, ran and tackled the soldier to the ground. He then proceeded to beat the ever-living shit out of the soldier.

A couple other soldiers that were nearby saw the 'fight' and rushed to stop it. It took several minutes but they finally managed to pull the teen away from the downed soldier, whose face was bloody mess.

"The hell you think you're doing, kid?!" One of the soldiers yelled, while catching his breath.

"Well, I'm just doing a public service by helping a poor old man from being beaten to death by a worthless, piece of shit officer!" The teen growled out, a snarl plastered on his face. Now, we could get a good look of him. He was of average height, with spiky black hair that went to his chin, a tanned face that was slightly rounded, and cerulean blue eyes that seemed to penetrate the souls of those that peer into them.

The soldier who spoke shivered a bit, but spoke in a firm voice, "Kid, you have no idea of the kind of trouble you just got yourself into."

The teen smirked wolfishly, "Bitch, I know exactly what I got myself into. But the question is: do you?"

The group of soldiers shifted uneasily amongst themselves, not knowing what to do. The one who spoke scoffed, trying to not look weak in front if the crowd that had formed sometime during the brawl, and said, "You aren't worth the trouble, kid. But if we find you disrupting the peace again . . ."

He trailed off, as if to appear threatening. The black-haired youth doesn't seem fazed by the 'threat,' and merely scoffed.

The soldiers then grabbed their companion from the ground and half-dragged half-carried him away. The crowd slowly broke up, and the teen went over to where the old man was and helped him up, concerned.

I finally broke free of Mikasa's grip and ran over to where they were. As I approached, I heard the teen asking the old man it he was okay and whether he needed help to get to the infirmary. The old man declined, stating that he suffered worse before. The teen chuckled, and the old man limped away. The teen made to go as well, but I called out to get his attention, "Hey, mister! Wait!"

He turned towards me, and I stopped abruptly. On each of his cheeks were six jagged scars, three on each cheek. It gave him a animalistic, feral look. I gulped, and said, "I think that what y-you did was awesome!"

I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

The teen grinned at me, and asked, "What's your name, _gaki?_"

"Huh?"

"I asked what's your -"

"No, after that. What did you call me?"

"Oh, sorry. It means _brat_ in my ancestor's language."

"Oh," I said, in slight awe that he knows parts of his ancestor's language. Then what he said sank in.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!" I yelled, a bit insulted and pissed that he had the nerve to call me a brat - in a different language, too!

He laughed heartily, and I pouted.

"Sorry, gaki," he chuckled. I glared at him. "But that's how I usually greet those younger than me. Plus, I wanna keep my people's language alive, somehow."

He got this distant look in his eyes, like he was reminiscing. After an awkward silence (for me at least), I asked, " So where did you learn to fight like that?"

He smirked, "Gaki, if you think _that_ was impressive, trust me when I say that you ain't seen nothing yet."

That statement alone made me admire him even more. I blurted out, "Can you please teach me?!"

He looked startled, not expecting that question. But his smirk turned to a grin, and he knelt down to my level (much to my annoyance). He placed his hand on my head, and ruffled my hair a bit. I brushed off his hand, annoyed, but what he said next erased any ill-will I had if him, even if it had been minor. He said, "Sure. When do you wanna start?"

My heart leapt for joy. Before I could thank him, a call drew both our attentions.

"Eren!"

We both turned our heads and saw Mikasa, Armin, and his grandfather coming in our direction. Mikasa started running, while Armin and his grandfather took their time. All three stares at the teen suspiciously, and I realized that I didn't even know his name.

I turned toward him, and asked, "Hey, mister, what's your name?"

"What's it to ya?" He asked

"Because, y'know, since you're going to train me, it'd be nice if we learnt each other's names . . ." I trailed off awkwardly.

He shrugged indifferently, and said, "Sure. But first, you have to tell me your name."

I nodded, "My name is Eren Jaeger."

His eyes flashed, and I swore that it changed colors for a moment, but brushed it off as a trick of the light. He nodded, and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Mikasa's appearance prevented any words from coming out. I glared at her in annoyance, but she ignored me, instead staring at the teen in front of us.

After a moment, she asked coldly, "Who are you?"

He scoffed, obviously annoyed, "I was going to say my name, but people keep on fucking interrupting me."

Mikasa blinked, then blushed in embarrassment, hiding her face in her scarlet scarf.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He sighed, and, repeating what he just did to me, he placed his rough hand in her head and ruffled her hair. "It's fine, gaki. You didn't know."

Her eyes lit up, and opened her mouth to say something when Armin's grandfather called out our names, rushing our way.

Mikasa and the teen glared at the old man, obviously annoyed. When he came over, I saw Armin hiding behind his grandfather, obviously scared of the stranger.

"Eren! Mikasa! Don't go running off like that! I was afraid that something happened to you."

Both Mikasa and I looked down, a bit embarrassed and ashamed that we worried our temporary guardian. Before we could apologize, the still unknown teen reassured the old man, "Sir, I was just talking to the kids. No harm came upon them. In fact, I agreed to teach the boy to fight."

"Fight?! What ever for?"

His gaze hardened, and growled out, "There are worse monsters than Titans, sir."

Armin's grandfather faltered, not expecting such a answer. He cleared his throat, "Well, *ahem*, we must get going. We still need to get lunch. C'mon kids, let's go."

"Wait!"

Surprisingly, it was Mikasa who cried out. We all looked at her expectantly, and she gulped.

"What is it, gaki?" The teen asked.

"Mi-Mikasa Akerman!"

The teen looked confused, while me and the Arlert family realized what she's going to do.

"M-my name is Mikasa Ackerman . . . _nii-san._"

The teen looked stunned, then laughed heartily. He suddenly embraced Mikasa and spun her around. She cried out in alarm, but then laughed with him.

Me and the others were _hella _confused. Who _was _this dude and why are they so familiar to each other?

After a while of this, the teen put her down and gazed at her , and Mikasa did the same. Finally, she said, "_Nii-san_, I forgot most of our language, but please, if you know it, please teach me. Teach me _everything._"

By the end she pleaded with him, her eyes already brimmed with tears. Us bystanders were still confused as to what to do, contemplating if we should just take Mikasa and run, or just let them be. But before a course of action could be taken, the teen said, "It's okay, _imoto. _I'll teach you everything I know."

She smiled, and I felt a strange feeling in my chest. To be honest, I suddenly felt the urge to punch this guy in the face, but I shrugged off the feeling.

"So, _nii-san_, what _is _your name?" Mikasa asked.

We all unconsciously leaned forward, even Armin, to catch his name.

He grinned again, as if proud of the name he bore, and bowed low, with a extravagant wave of his arm, and said, "Menma. Menma Namikaze, at your service."

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok, first of all, for the few who have read my first story **_**Brothers to the End**_**, I'm truly sorry but I've kinda hit a roadblock in that story. Even though its only two chapters, the entire story of **_**Brothers**_** is extremely complicated, and I will need more time planning the story out. While I'm doing that, however, I'm writing this story, **_**Requiem of the Lost Ones,**_** and to be honest, the reason why I got a roadblock for **_**Brothers**_** is because I got hooked into Shingeki no Kyojin, and immediately wanted to make a fanfic for it. **

**For those of you who haven't read **_**Brothers to the End,**_** welcome, and I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. And sorry if your pissed at me for introducing a character from another anime-verse, but, like almost with everything I do, I have a reason for having Menma, not Naruto, in this story. And the reason I chose Menma is that he is a **_**killer**_**, not a idealistic fool like Naruto who can't kill anybody, and because he seems more **_**real**_**. Its just my opinion, but Menma is how Naruto should've become, in order to make him more human. And because Shingeki no Kyojin is so real (in a way), it deserves a character that will behave in a way that is real. Menma will have bits of Naruto's personality incorporated into his own, but he will remain his own character. Also, please not that it is a _very _minor crossover of _Naruto_ and _Shingeki no Kyojin_, as in only one character (Menma) will make a appearance and others will be referred to. And there will be NO chakra, so don't expect Menma go god-mode and get all the girls.  
**

**Sorry for that mini-rant, but I had to tell you, the readers, the reasons for what I do and hope that you'll understand. **

**Anyway, please review, give criticism, so that I can improve and make this story enjoyable for both of us. **

**Thanks, **

**-Lord Night Angel**


End file.
